Snowflake
by Fairy.siwoonie
Summary: Siwon adalah satu-satunya teman yang Yesung miliki, namun tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah 'kecelakaan' yang membuat sikap Siwon berubah/"Aku tidak mau berteman dengan anak orang yang sudah membunuh appa-ku! Aku membencimu, Kim Yesung!"/"Hiks.. tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Siwonnie,"/"Yesung jatuh dari jendela,"/"Mianhae, Yesungie.."/"Kalau begitu ayo berpacaran!"/Yewon fanfict! DLDR!


FF ini birthday gift buat My Beloved cherie aka **r3diavolo89** aka **Trias** bebeb (?) xD  
Telat dua hari sih lol

Aku nulis FF ini baru kemarin, baca ulang sekali habis itu langsung publish hari ini  
Jadi maaf kalau hasilnya ngga memuaskan atau banyak hal-hal tidak wajar yang ditemukan dalam FF absurd ini xD

Di sini ceritanya Yesung sama Siwon masih 10 tahun (hitung sendiri deh masih kelas berapa lol)  
Tapi berhubung aku ini shipper yang rada-rada, jadi maklumi aja kalau nanti readers menemukan banyak hal yang tidak pada tempatnya (?) xD

.

* * *

.

**Snowflake**

**Pairing** : Yewon (as always)

**Genre** : Hurt/comfort, romance (?)

**Rate** : Aman :p

**Disclaimer** : Cast di dalam ff ini saling memiliki, kalau kenyataannya sih cuma mereka dan Tuhan yang tau lmao

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

**.**

**.**

* * *

**예****HAPPY READING****원**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Yesung memilin seragam yang dikenakannya, lebih memilih menunduk tanpa membalas berbagai ejekan yang dilontarkan anak-anak itu untuknya. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Tidak ada gunanya juga ia menyangkal atau melawan. Selain karena ia sendirian, ukuran tubuhnya juga tidak lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan empat orang anak yang tengah berdiri mengelilinginya.

"Ck, dasar cengeng!" salah satu dari keempat anak yang bernama Eunhyuk itu mencibir kearah Yesung.

Anak yang mengenakan seragam dengan _tagname _bertuliskan 'Lee Donghae' pun ikut menimpali, "Anak seorang wanita murahan sepertimu tidak pantas sekolah di sini!"

Yesung hanya diam, membiarkan air mata terus berlinangan di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia sangkal. Semua yang mereka katakan itu memang benar. Ia cengeng dan ia adalah anak dari seorang wanita murahan seperti yang selalu mereka katakan.

"Yak! Apa kau tuli, huh?" _namja _mungil bersuara _tenor _di samping Donghae ikut berteriak.

"Sepertinya dia ingin mencari masalah dengan kita, Ryeowookie," sahut si pemilik _tagname _bernama 'Lee Sungmin' yang berdiri di antara Eunhyuk dan _namja _yang dipanggilnya Ryeowook.

"Sudah, lemparkan itu ke bajunya! Biar dia tidak bisa sekolah!"

Donghae mengangguk mendengar perintah Eunhyuk. Ia berjalan mendekati Yesung dengan segelas jus berwarna merah di tangannya, bersiap menumpahkannya ke baju _namja _manis yang tengah meringkuk di hadapannya, sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Pergi dari sini atau aku akan membuat kalian tidak bisa sekolah lagi sampai beberapa minggu ke depan!"

Kelima _namja _kecil itu sontak menoleh, tak terkecuali Yesung.

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Sungmin tampak melebarkan matanya, sementara Yesung langsung tersenyum cerah melihat seorang _namja _yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari mereka semua berjalan kearahnya.

"Si-siwon?"

"Aku akan menghintung sampai—"

"Ka-kami pergi! Kami janji tidak akan mengganggu Yesung lagi!" potong Eunhyuk sebelum kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

"Siwonnie!" Yesung langsung bangkit dan berlari menerjang anak yang dipanggil Siwon tadi.

Wajah sangar Siwon langsung berubah melembut. Ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Yesung ke dalam pelukannya..

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Siwonnie~~" Yesung berujar manja.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, menampilkan sepasang _dimple _di kedua pipinya yang membuat ia terlihat semakin tampan.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu sampai rasanya aku ingin mati saja karena tidak kuat menahannya," balas Siwon membuat Yesung langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan Siwonnie jadi suka menggombal seperti ini, eh?"

Siwon mencubit hidung Yesung gemas, "Saat di Jepang kemarin aku tidur satu kamar dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar saat dia menelepon Kibum _hyung_,"

"Ish dasar!" seru Yesung sambil memukul dada Siwon pelan.

"Apa selama aku tidak ada mereka selalu mengganggumu seperti tadi?" nada bicara Siwon terdengar cemas.

Yesung menggeleng kecil.

"Jangan berbohong padaku! Aku tidak melihat ada luka ini saat aku pergi ke Jepang dua minggu yang lalu," ucap Siwon seraya mengusap goresan kecil di pipi kiri Yesung.

Yesung kembali menggeleng seraya memeluk Siwon, "_Gwenchanayo_. Yang penting sekarang aku tidak sendirian lagi karena ada Siwonnie di sini~~"

Siwon menghela napas, "_Mianhae, ne_? Aku tidak bisa menolak saat _appa _dan _umma _mengajakku pergi ke Jepang kemarin. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu sendirian," ujarnya merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang Siwonnie sudah kembali dan tidak akan pernah pergi lagi," balas Yesung sambil mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

Siwon kembali tertawa. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Yesung agar melepaskan pelukannya, lantas mengecup kedua pipi _chubby namja _manis itu dengan cepat, "Kau sangat menggemaskan!"

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai dihiasi rona kemerahan.

"Ayo kita pergi!" seru Siwon seraya menarik tangan Yesung dan membawanya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya ketika menyadari bahwa Siwon tidak menariknya menuju sekolah mereka, "Kita mau kemana, Siwonnie?"

"Kita akan pergi ke taman!" jawab Siwon seraya tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi kita harus sekolah, Siwonnie~~"

"Tenang saja, membolos satu hari tidak akan membuat kita jadi bodoh, Yesungie. Pokoknya hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu karena aku saaaangat merindukanmu!"

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin merona, membiarkan Siwon terus menarik tangan mungilnya menuju salah satu taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Keduanya langsung menghempaskan diri duduk di bawah pohon yang tidak terlalu rindang ketika mereka sudah sampai di taman itu. _Toh _ini juga sedang musim dingin, mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan terkena sinar matahari.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu!" ujar Siwon seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya seraya mengedip imut, membuat Siwon jadi semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Tada~~" seru Siwon sambil menunjukkan sepasang boneka di tangannya.

Mata Yesung membulat lucu melihat dua buah boneka yang tampak mirip dengan dirinya dan juga Siwon. Tidak terlalu mirip memang, tapi setidaknya ada beberapa bagian dari tubuh mereka yang terlihat sama dengannya.

"Apa ini kita?"

Siwon mengangguk semangat, "Aku menemani Kyuhyun _hyung _memesan boneka seperti ini sebagai hadiah untuk Kibum _hyung _saat di Jepang kemarin, tiba-tiba aku teringat padamu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut memesannya untukmu. Boneka ini dibuat khusus hanya untukmu, jadi kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, _arra_?"

Yesung mengangguk antusias seraya memeluk sepasang boneka itu ke dalam dekapannya, "_Gomawo, _Siwonnie~~ aku sangat menyayangimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu~~" jawab Siwon seraya tersenyum lebar.

Yesung kembali mengerjapkan matanya, "Huh?"

"Kemarin Kyuhyun _hyung _bilang dia tidak menyayangi Kibum _hyung_, melainkan sangat mencintainya. Karena cinta itu artinya lebih dalam daripada sayang,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga mencintai Siwonnie~~" Yesung ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu mana hadiahku?"

"Huh?"

Siwon menunjuk kedua pipinya, membuat wajah Yesung kembali memerah.

"_Arraseo_," gumam Yesung sebelum kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di kedua pipi Siwon.

Cup~

Yesung melebarkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba Siwon mengecup bibirnya sebelum ia sempat menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Karena sekarang kita sudah saling mencintai, jadi kita boleh mencium bibir satu sama lain. Aku melihat Kyuhyun _hyung _dan Kibum _hyung _melakukannya saat di bandara kemarin. Mereka bahkan melakukannya sangat lama," ujar Siwon seraya tersenyum manis.

"Ish! Kau harus berhenti meniru _hyung _sepupumu itu, Siwonnie!"

"_Waeyo_? Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Ciuman di bibir itu rasanya sangat manis lho," sahut Siwon dengan wajah polos.

"Ta-tapi kita kan baru sepuluh tahun, Siwonnie~~ lagipula aku tidak mau kau jadi seperti Kyuhyun _hyung_. Kemarin Kibum _hyung _bilang Kyuhyun _hyung _sering membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan. Aku tidak mau tidak bisa berjalan," ucap Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan, aku yang akan menggendongmu kemana pun yang kau inginkan!"

Wajah Yesung langsung berubah cerah, "_Jinjjayo_?"

Siwon mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak apa-apa kalau kau membuatku tidak bisa berjalan,"

"_Geurae_, nanti aku akan bertanya pada Kyuhyun _hyung _bagaimana caranya membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan,"

Yesung ikut mengangguk semangat. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan -_-

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"_Halmeoni, _aku pulang~~" seru Yesung seraya berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa cuci kaki sebelum tidur, ne?" sang _halmeoni _balas berseru dari arah dapur.

"_Arraseo_!" sahut Yesung sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Yesung menatap langit-langit kamarnya seraya tersenyum cerah, mengingat kembali kejadian saat besama Siwon di taman tadi. Ia sangat bersyukur meskipun hanya Siwon yang mau berteman dengannya. Baginya memiliki Siwon di sampingnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak membutuhkan teman yang lain.

Ia tahu semua anak-anak di sekolahnya selalu memandangnya dengan sebelah mata karena pekerjaan _umma_-nya yang terkenal sebagai wanita penghibur. Tidak jarang mereka mengejeknya bahkan menyakitinya secara fisik. Tapi semua mulai berubah setelah kedatangan Siwon sebagai murid baru di sekolahnya empat tahun yang lalu. Anak-anak itu memang masih membencinya, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak berani mengganggunya lagi karena Siwon selalu berada di sampingnya untuk melindunginya.

Bukan hanya Siwon saja, keluarga sahabat tampannya itu pun juga sangat baik padanya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa seperti memiliki keluarga baru. Selama ini ia hanya tinggal bersama neneknya karena _umma_-nya terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan _umma_-nya.

Sebagai anak yang baik, Yesung menuruti perintah neneknya untuk mencuci kaki sebelum tidur. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk tidur dan berharap bisa kembali bertemu Siwon di alam mimpi.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh malam saat Siwon sampai di rumahnya. Ia menyampirkan mantelnya yang sedikit basah karena salju di gantungan yang berada di samping pintu kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Musim dingin di Korea selatan sudah memasuki bulan kedua, jadi tidak heran kalau salju mulai turun dimana-mana. Siwon sendiri juga terpaksa pulang malam seperti ini karena ia harus mengikuti ekstrakurikuler sepak bola di sekolah kemudian mengantar Yesung pulang ke rumahnya terlebih dulu. Meskipun ia termasuk orang kaya yang bisa pergi kemana saja dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi, tapi ia lebih suka berjalan ke sekolah bersama Yesung. Lagipula jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh.

"_Umma_, aku pulang!" seru Siwon seraya berjalan melewati ruang tengah.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Siwon sedikit mengernyit. Biasanya Mrs. Choi selalu ada di sana untuk menyambutnya ketika ia pulang dari sekolah.

"_Umma_!" Siwon kembali berseru.

Samar-samar terdengar suara televisi dari arah kamar kedua orang tuanya. Siwon kembali tersenyum. Mungkin _umma_-nya terlalu asyik menonton televisi sampai tidak mendengar panggilannya. Ia lantas berjalan menuju kamar itu, bermaksud untuk memberikan ucapan selamat malam pada _umma_-nya sebelum tidur.

"_Umma_, apa—" Mata Siwon sedikit melebar begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamar _umma_-nya dan menemukan wanita cantik itu tengah menangis di depan televisi.

"_Umma _kenapa?" Siwon bertanya seraya berlari menghampiri _umma_-nya.

Mrs. Choi langsung membawa Siwon ke dalam pelukannya, mendekap erat tubuh kecil anak tunggalnya itu sambil terus menangis.

"_Appa.. hiks.._" Mrs. Choi terisak semakin keras, membuat Siwon semakin bingung dibuatnya.

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar televisi yang masih menyala di hadapannya.

'_Choi Kiho ditemukan tewas di dalam kamar sebuah hotel di pulau Jeju bersama seorang wanita yang diketahui bernama Kim Yoora.'_

Siwon merasakan tubuhnya menengang. Seingatnya beberapa hari yang lalu sang _appa_ pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Bukan pergi ke pulau jeju bersama seorang wanita penghibur yang tidak asing lagi untuknya.

'_Dugaan sementara menyatakan Kim Yoora sengaja ingin membunuh Choi Kiho dengan mencampurkan sianida ke dalam minumannya, sedangkan Choi Kiho menembak Kim Yoora saat Kim Yoora mencoba untuk melarikan diri.'_

Meski usianya baru sepuluh tahun, tapi ia cukup mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga membuat _umma_-nya menangis seperti ini. Berita itu dibacakan berulang kali, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Semua itu memang nyata.

_Appa_-nya memang sering pergi ke luar kota bahkan ke luar negeri dengan alasan untuk urusan bisnis. Mr. Choi jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama ia dan _umma_-nya. Tapi ia selalu berusaha untuk mengerti. Ia tidak pernah mengira ini yang dilakukan _appa_-nya di belakang mereka.

Dan kenapa harus dengan _umma _Yesung?

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung menekan bel rumah Siwon berkali-kali, menunggu sampai seseorang datang dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya. Biasanya ia hanya akan diam di rumah dan menunggu sampai Siwon datang menjemputnya, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menunggu. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Siwon dan melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Kemarin ia sudah mencoba untuk mencari Siwon di rumahnya, tepat pagi hari ketika malamnya berita mengenai kematian _appa _Siwon dan _umma_-nya ditayangkan berkali-kali hampir di seluruh saluran televisi di Korea Selatan. Tapi pelayan keluarga Choi mengatakan Siwon dan Mrs. Choi pergi ke Busan—tempat tinggal Siwon sebelumnya—untuk mengurus pemakaman Mr. Choi.

Bukannya Yesung tidak merasa kehilangan atas kepergian _umma_-nya. Tentu saja ia merasa sedih. Tapi yang lebih dan paling membuatnya khawatir adalah keadaan Siwon. Sahabatnya itu pasti merasa sangat terkejut mendengar berita kemarin. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengira bahwa selama ini _umma_-nya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan _appa _Siwon.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya seorang pelayan terlihat keluar dari rumah besar itu dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya.

"Apa Siwonnie sudah pulang?" tanya Yesung pada pelayan tersebut.

"Tuan muda sudah berangkat ke sekolah, Yesungie," jawab pelayan itu seraya mengacak rambut Yesung pelan.

Yesung tampak sedikit terkejut, "Tapi Siwonnie belum menjemputku ke rumah,"

"Tuan muda diantar dengan menggunakan mobil,"

"Ah," Yesung mengangguk pelan, tampak sedikit kecewa. "_Gomawo, ahjumma_," ia berujar sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah Siwon.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman sekolah seraya menunduk dalam. Bahkan dengan seperti itu pun ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas teman-temannya saling berbisik membicarakan dirinya, ia rasa ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus memandang mereka yang pasti tengah menatapnya jijik. Ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Hanya saja kali ini ia merasa benar-benar takut. Tidak ada Siwon yang biasanya selalu ada di sana untuk melindunginya.

"Ternyata dia masih berani datang ke sekolah,"

"Aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi Siwon kalau bertemu dengannya,"

"Siwon pasti sangat membenci Yesung,"

Yesung tahu semua teman-temannya pasti sudah mendengar mengenai berita itu mengingat keluarga Siwon adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang di Seoul. Ia sangat bersyukur kemarin berita itu disiarkan hari sabtu malam, jadi paginya ia tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Tapi ternyata sampai sekarang pun mereka masih membicarakannya.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, lebih memilih menatap jari-jari mungilnya yang sudah dibasahi oleh keringat dingin. Ia takut jika apa yang mereka katakan itu benar terjadi. Ia takut Siwon benar-benar membencinya dan tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya. Ia takut karena Siwon memang memiliki alasan untuk itu.

"Siwon datang!"

Yesung langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar salah seorang temannya berteriak. _Caramel _cerahnya menemukan sebuah mobil yang tidak asing lagi untuknya berhenti di tengah halaman sekolah.

'_Jadi tadi Siwon belum berangkat?_'

Yesung terpaku di tempatnya, menatap Choi Siwon yang keluar dari mobil itu dengan wajah dingin. _Namja _tampan itu sama sekali tidak melirik kearahnya meskipun ia berdiri tepat beberapa langkah di depannya. Jantungnya bergemuruh, keringat dingin semakin membanjiri wajahnya, merasa begitu gugup ketika langkah Siwon semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Tidak ada senyuman seperti biasanya, apalagi sapaan. Siwon hanya terus berlalu melewatinya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa ia berdiri di sana.

"Si-Siwonnie.." panggil Yesung dengan suara lirih, namun ia yakin sahabatnya itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbalik dan memandang Yesung yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ta-tadi aku ke rumahmu. Jung _a-ahjumma _bilang ka-kau sudah berangkat," Yesung kembali berujar dengan gugup.

"Jangan pernah ke rumahku lagi," balas Siwon masih dengan wajah datar.

Yesung langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata melebar, "Ta-tapi kita—"

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menggangguku," ujar Siwon sebelum kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Yesung langsung berlari dan meraih tangan Siwon, namun _namja _itu malah menyentakkannya dengan kasar, membuat tubuh mungil Yesung sedikit limbung dan nyaris terjengkang ke belakang.

"Si-Siwonnie—"

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi! Terdengar sangat menjijikkan apalagi kau yang mengucapkannya!"

Mata Yesung semakin melebar, nyaris membulat sempurna. Jemarinya yang gemetar beralih meremas seragamnnya, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan jika sedang merasa takut.

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengan anak orang yang sudah membunuh _appa_-ku! Aku membencimu, Kim Yesung!" Siwon berseru sebelum kemudian ia berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih tercengang di tengah halaman dan menjadi objek pemandangan semua siswa yang ada di sekolah itu.

Yesung masih terus menundukkan wajahnya, membuat air matanya mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipi _chubby_-nya. Ia kembali mendengar teman-temannya membicarakan dirinya, cukup keras untuk dikatakan berbisik-bisik. Ia yakin mereka sengaja agar ia mendengarnya.

Yesung mengusap air matanya dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar meninggalkan sekolahnya. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dalam keadaan seperti ini. Berita yang ia dengar kemarinmalam sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat dadanya terasa sesak, ia yakin ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus melihat Siwon bersikap sedingin itu padanya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon berdiri di sisi jendela kamarnya, menatap sosok mungil yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan pandangan datar. Ia tidak sempat untuk memperhatikan jam, tapi ia yakin _namja _kecil itu sudah berdiri di sana cukup lama. Padahal ia sudah meminta pelayannya untuk menyuruh Yesung pergi, namun sosok mungil bermata _caramel _itu tetap keras kepala dan memaksa untuk menunggunya di sana.

Siwon tidak akan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah membiarkan Yesung menunggunya di luar sana saat musim dingin seperti ini. Ia tahu Yesung tidak memiliki sistem kekebalan tubuh yang baik, berdiri di tengah hujan salju –yang sebenarnya tidak cukup deras—seperti ini tentu saja akan membuatnya sakit.

Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berlari keluar dan membawa Yesung masuk, menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang sangat tebal kemudian membuatkan cokelat panas kesukaan _namja _mungil itu _seperti biasa_. Meskipun hatinya ingin, tapi akal sehatnya tidak mengijinkan ia untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tadi pagi Yesung tidak masuk ke kelasnya. Ia mendengar dari teman-temannya bahwa Yesung belari keluar dari sekolah sambil menangis setelah ia membentaknya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin melakukan itu. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa di saat hatinya sedang kacau.

Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Yesung. Wajah manis yang biasanya membuat ia gemas itu kini hanya membuatnya teringat pada _umma _Yesung yang telah membuat _appa_-nya meninggal. Ia tidak pernah peduli ketika semua orang menjauhi dan menghina Yesung karena memiliki _umma _seorang pelacur. Ia sungguh tidak pernah peduli.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia memang tidak pernah dekat dengan _appa_-nya. Mr. Choi jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Namun mendapati kenyataan bahwa figur yang ia panggil _appa _itu kini telah pergi dan membuat _umma_-nya bersedih karena _umma _Yesung tentu bukahlah sesuatu yang bisa ia terima dengan mudah. Ia tidak membenci Yesung, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memandang _namja _manis itu seperti sebelum ini semua terjadi. Ia sungguh tidak bisa.

"Siwonnie~"

Siwon sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar suara sang _umma _memanggil namanya. Tampaknya ia terlalu fokus memandangi Yesung hingga tidak menyadari ketika Mrs. Choi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Siwonnie. Sudah hampir dua jam Yesung menunggumu di sana, kau tahu dia bisa jatuh sakit dengan mudah,"

Suara _umma_-nya masih terdengar parau, mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis sejak kemarin. Ia juga bisa melihat sepasang iris _obsidian _yang serupa dengan miliknya itu tampak memerah.

"Aku tidak peduli pada Yesung," jawab Siwon sambil berjalan meninggalkan jendela.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di situ tadi?" tanya Mrs. Choi sembari mengikuti Siwon yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yesung, _umma_. Aku tidak mau berteman lagi dengan Yesung," jawab Siwon keras kepala.

Mrs. Choi meraih bahu Siwon dan membuat anak tunggalnya itu menatap kearahnya, "Siwonnie, dengarkan _umma_. _Appa _Siwon dan _umma _Yesung memang sudah menyakiti kita berdua. _Umma _juga sangat sedih. Tapi Yesungie sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Yesungie pasti juga sedih kehilangan _umma_-nya. Kalian seharusnya saling menghibur, bukan malah bermusuhan seperti ini," ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Siwon menurunkan tangan sang _umma _dari kedua bahunya, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku benci Kim _ahjumma_. Aku benci Yesung,"

"Siwonnie—"

"Aku tidak bisa, _umma_! Jangan memaksaku! Aku tidak bisa berteman dengan Yesung lagi dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa!" seru Siwon kesal.

Mrs. Choi menghela napas, "Baiklah, _umma _tidak akan memaksamu untuk berteman dengan Yesung dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. Tapi setidaknya sekarang kau harus keluar dan meminta Yesung untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dia tidak akan mau pergi kalau bukan kau yang memintanya. _Umma _sudah berusaha membujuknya, tapi dia tetap tidak mau pergi. Apa kau tega melihat Yesung pingsan di sana, huh?"

Siwon mendengus kesal, "Baiklah, aku akan mengusirnya!" gerutunya sambil bergegas keluar dari kamar.

"Yah! _Umma _tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengusirnya!"

Siwon tidak mempedulikan teriakan Mrs. Choi dan terus berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dengan wajah kesal.

Sementara Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya langsung tersenyum cerah begitu melihat Siwon berjalan menghampirinya. Ia meraih pagar besi di sampingnya untuk membantunya berdiri, sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhnya mulai terasa membeku.

"Siwonnie.."

"Sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti!" Bentak Siwon membuat senyuman di wajah Yesung langsung memudar.

"Si-Siwon—"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Apa kau mau aku disalahkan _umma _kalau kau sampai pingsan di sini, huh? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Siwon berseru marah.

Tubuh Yesung semakin gemetar. Bukan hanya karena udara dingin yang membuatnya hampir tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi, namun juga tatapan tajam yang Siwon berikan padanya. Selama ia mengenal Siwon, ia tidak pernah melihat Siwon memandang orang dengan tatapan seperti itu. Bahkan tatapan yang Siwon berikan untuk anak-anak yang sering mengganggu Yesung pun tidak semenakutkan itu.

Hati Siwon terasa semakin sakit. Di satu sisi ia tidak suka melihat wajah Yesung, namun di sisi lain ia juga tidak tega melihat keadaan Yesung yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. _Namja _mungil itu hanya mengenalakan sebuah _sweater _yang telalu tipis untuk dikenakan dalam cuaca seperti ini. Butiran salju tampak menumpuk di kedua bahu dan juga kepalanya. Wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai terlihat pucat juga tampak bergetar kedinginan.

Seharusnya ia membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, memeluk Yesung dan membawanya masuk. Tapi ia tidak bisa dan ia tidak mau.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

"Si-Siwon maaf karena _u-umma_-ku sudah me-membuat _appa_-mu meninggal. Ta-tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku mohon jangan me-membenciku.." akhirnya Yesung berbicara setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya, meskipun ia masih takut untuk membalas tatapan Siwon yang terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu yang selalu membuatku teringat pada _umma_-mu! Aku benci kalian berdua!" Siwon berteriak marah, membuat tubuh Yesung semakin menengang.

"Ja-jangan membenciku, Siwon-ah hiks.. jangan membenciku.." Yesung memegang pagar besi di depannya semakin kuat. Meskipun wajahnya tertunduk, tapi Siwon masih bisa melihat ada aliran air mata di kedua pipi _chubby_ itu.

Ia tidak pernah bisa melihat Yesung menangis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin memeluk Yesung dan menenangkannya. Tapi lagi-lagi sesuatu di dalam dirinya menentangnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan Yesung yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon melirik meja di sampingnya yang masih kosong. Jam di dinding kelasnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.57 pagi, itu artinya tinggal sekitar tiga menit lagi sebelum kelasnya di mulai. Tapi Yesung masih belum datang, padahal biasanya _namja _manis itu selalu datang sekitar lima belas menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Apa Yesung sakit?

Siwon menggeleng pelan, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruk itu dari kepalanya. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peduli lagi pada Yesung?

Tapi bagaimana kalau Yesung benar-benar sakit?

"Haiz!" Siwon mengusap rambutnya kasar, membuat beberapa teman yang duduk di sampingnya menatap heran kearahnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Terserah apa yang mereka pikirkan, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Dia datang dia datang!"

Siwon langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu kelas dimana teman-temannya berteriak. Ia tahu dengan pasti siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh anak-anak itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung?

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian ia melihat _namja _manis itu berjalan memasuki kelas dengan kepala tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tampak pucat. Sebuah mantel tebal membalut tubuh mungilnya yang terlihat sedikit gemetar, mungkin karena kedinginan.

Bruk.

Siwon membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Yesung terjatuh di depan kelas karena Eunhyuk menjegal langkahnya. _Namja _manis itu terlihat meringis kesakitan karena lututnya membentur lantai dengan cukup keras, namun seperti biasa, tidak ada satu pun yang mau membantunya. Mereka semua hanya tertawa, seolah melihat Yesung kesakitan adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka.

Ia melihat Yesung hampir menangis, namun _namja _manis itu berusaha menahannya dengan cara menggigit bibirnya. Ia mendengar anak-anak itu mulai menghujani Yesung dengan ejekan dan cacian, tapi ia hanya diam di sana tanpa berniat untuk membela.

Yesung berusaha berdiri dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Tubuhnya yang terasa lemas dan kepalanya yang terus berdenyut nyeri tampaknya sama sekali tidak membantu. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia berhasil duduk di kursinya, mencoba menulikan telinganya dari anak-anak yang terus mengejeknya.

Ia menoleh pada Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya, berusaha tersenyum ceria meskipun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin sebelum kemudian _namja _tampan itu justru membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Jam pelajaran pertama hari itu terasa jauh lebih lama dari biasanya. Siwon hanya ingin _songsaengnim _yang mengajar di kelasnya itu segera keluar jadi ia bisa pergi ke perpustakaan. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama berada di dekat Yesung.

Sepanjang dua jam pelajaran ia mendengar _namja _manis di sampingnya itu terus terbatuk. Tidak heran memang. Ia sendiri juga sudah menduga bahwa Yesung pasti akan sakit karena berdiri terlalu lama di tengah salju seperti kemarin. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tidak mungkin menawarkan pada Yesung untuk mengantarnya dan menemaninya istirahat di ruang kesehatan, kan?

Bel tanda istirahat berdering tepat jam sembilan pagi. Siwon baru saja beranjak untuk keluar dari kelasnya ketika sepasang _obsidian_-nya tanpa sengaja melirik kearah Yesung yang tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Yesung yang merasa diperhatikan pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum ketika menemukan Siwon tengah menatap kearahnya.

Siwon kembali mengalihkan tatapannya, pura-pura tidak peduli. Melalui ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Yesung mengeluarkan dua boneka yang ia berikan saat pulang dari Jepang beberapa minggu yang lalu kemudian membawanya ke sudut kelas.

Yesung duduk bersila di sudut ruang kelasnya, mulai bermain dengan kedua bonekanya seorang diri. Seakan tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh dari teman-teman di kelasnya –termasuk Siwon, ia hanya terus bermain, menggunakan suaranya untuk membuat seolah kedua boneka itu adalah makhluk hidup yang bisa berbicara. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil, seperti menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menikmati permainannya, meski pada kenyataannya ia merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Ia tahu semua orang pasti menganggapnya bodoh atau bahkan gila. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidak mempedulikannya. _Toh _ini tidak seperti baru pertama kali anak-anak itu berpikiran negatif tentang dirinya. Setidaknya dengan begini ia bisa sedikit menahan tangisnya yang seolah siap pecah kapan saja.

Tatapan meremehkan itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dengan sikap dingin yang Siwon tunjukkan padanya.

Siwon terpaku di mejanya. Niatnya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan seolah menguar entah kemana. Ia hanya diam di sana sambil memandangi Yesung bersama anak-anak yang lain. Kenapa Yesung harus membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia seperti ini?

"Siwonnie.."

Siwon jelas mendengar Yesung memanggil namanya, namun _namja _manis itu sama sekali tidak melihat kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Yesungie?" Yesung kembali bergumam pelan, namun kali ini dengan suara yang dibuat agak berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu,"

Siwon merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Dilihatnya tangan mungil Yesung yang menggenggam kedua boneka itu tampak bergetar.

"Yah! Apa kau sudah gila, huh?"

Belum sempat Siwon berpikiran lebih jauh, dilihatnya Eunhyuk dan ketiga temannya berjalan menghampiri Yesung, membuat _namja _mungil itu langsung mendekap dua bonekanya dengan wajah takut.

"Ja-jangan ganggu aku!" seru Yesung memberanikan diri.

"Aku rasa dia jadi gila karena sekarang tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya," sahut Eunhyuk yang langsung disambut anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

"Aku punya teman!"

"Uh, benarkah? Aku tidak melihat kau punya teman di sini," balas Donghae.

Yesung memberanikan diri menatap Siwon yang memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gelak tawa memenuhi ruang kelas itu.

"Apa kau akan mengatakan kalau Siwon adalah temanmu? Apa kau tidak dengar kemarin Siwon bilang dia tidak mau menjadi teman dari anak seorang wanita penggoda dan juga pembunuh?"

Bibir Yesung tampak semakin gemetar, tidak tahu lagi harus membalas apa. Ia hanya memandang Siwon dengan tatapan memohon, seolah meminta sahabatnya itu untuk membelanya.

Tapi Siwon hanya diam. Sama sekali tidak mengubah raut wajahnya.

Sret.

Mata Yesung melebar ketika Sungmin merebut salah satu boneka yang ada di dalam dekapannya.

"Kembalikan!" seru Yesung dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" balas Sungmin seraya melemparkan boneka itu pada Ryeowook.

"Kembalikan, Ryeowook-ah," Yesung beralih menghampiri Ryeowook, namun _namja _kecil berpipi tirus itu langsung melemparkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah.."

Eunhyuk mengamati boneka di tangannya dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Memang apa bagusnya boneka jelek seperti ini?" ujarnya sebelum kemudian melemparkan boneka itu pada Donghae.

"Donghae-ah.." Yesung memandang Donghae dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ayo menangis dulu, baru kami akan mengembalikannya padamu~~" sahut Donghae sambil mengayunkan boneka di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Yesung berlari menghampiri Donghae, bermaksud untuk merebut bonekannya. Tapi Donghae yang setengah terkejut langsung mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga _namja _mungil itu jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

"Hiks.. kembalikan.."

Ia tidak bisa menjadi sekuat yang ia harapkan. Selama empat tahun belakangan ini Choi Siwon selalu ada di sampingnya dan siap membelanya kapan saja. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi mereka semua sendirian.

"Berikan padaku!" tiba-tiba Siwon berseru sambil menatap Donghae tajam.

"Siwon—"

"Berikan!" betak Siwon membuat Donghae tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. _Namja fishy _itu segera memberikan boneka di tangannya pada Siwon.

Yesung hampir tersenyum ketika mengira Siwon tengah membelanya, namun matanya kembali melebar begitu melihat Siwon justru melemparkan boneka itu kearah jendela. Jika bukan karena jendela itu hanya bisa terbuka sedikit—karena beberapa hari yang lalu Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya merusaknya hingga hampir roboh dan sampai sekarang belum diganti, Yesung yakin bonekanya sudah jatuh ke lapangan yang ada di belakang kelas mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar berisik," gerutu Siwon seraya berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

Yesung tercengang, seperti masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat di depan matanya. Siwon-nya sudah benar-benar berubah.

Yesung kembali berusaha bangkit meskipun tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas. Dengan susah payah ia menarik mejanya menuju jendela tempat bonekanya tersangkut. Jendela itu terlalu tinggi, ia melompat pun belum tentu bisa menggapai bonekanya, jadi satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menggunakan meja.

"Kau jahat hiks.." ia terisak pelan ketika melewati meja Siwon, membuat _namja _tampan itu sedikit melebarkan matanya.

Tanpa mempedulikan kepalanya yang terasa berputar, Yesung berusaha memanjat mejanya agar tangan mungilnya bisa meraih bonekanya yang masih tersangkut. Ia tersenyum senang begitu berhasil mengambil boneka itu, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa semakin berat. Pengelihatannya terasa buram dan tubuhnya semakin lemas. Ia berusaha menemukan pengangan agar tidak terjatuh, namun tanpa sengaja ia justru bertumpu pada jendela di depannya yang hampir roboh.

Brakk!

Bugh!

"Kyaaa!"

Tubuh Siwon menengang begitu mendengar suara debuman di belakangnya diiringi dengan teriakan teman-temannya. Dengan perasaan takut, ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, mendapati boneka pemberiaannya tergeletak di atas meja. Namun Yesung tidak ada di sana.

"Ye-Yesung jatuh.."

Siwon tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencari tahu.

Brak.

Siwon bangkit dari mejanya dan langsung berlari menuju lapangan di belakang kelasnya.

"_Mianhae, _Yesungie..."

Semua anak di kelas itu pun ikut berlari di belakang Siwon untuk melihat keadaan Yesung. Mereka sontak melebarkan matanya begitu melihat Siwon duduk bersimpuh di pinggir lapangan sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Yesung yang berlumuran darah.

"Yesungie _mianhae _hiks.. aku mohon bangun.. jangan meninggalkan aku.." Siwon terisak seraya memeluk tubuh Yesung semakin erat, seolah tidak peduli dengan tangan dan bajunya yang ikut terkena darah. Ia hanya merasa takut. Ia sangat takut. Ia sungguh berharap Yesung akan baik-baik saja, meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu jatuh dari lantai dua pasti tidak akan membuat tubuh mungil Yesung baik-baik saja.

"_Mianhae, _Yesungie.."

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon menyibak gorden jendela, membiarkan cahaya matahari musim semi masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, memandang wajah manis yang kini tampak bersinar karena terkena bias matahari. Sangat indah.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sosok sahabatnya yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam di ranjang rumah sakit. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, namun sampai saat ini Yesung masih sama sekali belum membuka matanya. Kalau ia tidak salah dengar, saat itu dokter mengatakan Yesung sedang dalam keadaan koma.

Ia tidak pernah menyerah. Ia tidak pernah lelah menunggu. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin saat ini Yesung sedang sangat marah padanya, tapi ia yakin Yesung-nya pasti akan kembali.

Ia tahu saat bangun nanti Yesung pasti akan sangat membencinya. Ucapan terakhir Yesung sebelum jatuh dari kelas saat itu seolah terekam begitu jelas dan selalu berputar dalam ingatannya. Yesung mengatakan ia jahat.

Tapi memang benar, kan? Ia memang sangat jahat. Ia menghukum Yesung atas kesalahan yang tidak Yesung perbuat. Ia meninggalkan Yesung dan membiarkan anak-anak itu mengganggunya. Ia benar-benar jahat.

Meskipun mereka memiliki usia yang sama, tapi seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Yesung tidak sekuat dirinya. Seharusnya saat itu ia menghibur Yesung dan mengatakan semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, bukannya malah memperburuk keadaan. Yesung sama sekali tidak pantas menerima perlakuan semacam itu.

Siwon mengusap rambut halus Yesung dengan lembut, berusaha memberikan kenyamanan agar _namja _manis itu mau kembali secepatnya. Ia sangat merindukan senyuman Yesung yang sudah lebih dari satu bulan tidak dilihatnya. Ia merindukan suara mungil Yesung yang terdengar begitu indah dan selalu membuat hatinya merasa tenang. Ia merindukan semuanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yesungie. Cepat bangun~~ aku janji aku akan menemanimu bermain selama yang kau inginkan," ucap Siwon seraya mengecup pipi Yesung yang tampak sedikit tirus. Luka di wajah dan tubuh Yesung memang sudah mengering, bahkan nyari tidak berbekas, tapi kalau ia tidak salah dengar, saat itu dokter mengatakan Yesung mengalami pendarahan internal di kepalanya.

Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami istilah semacam itu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya dan membuat Yesungie kecilnya merasa kesakitan.

Ia hanya berharap Yesung-nya cepat sembuh agar ia bisa meminta maaf secara langsung padanya. Ia sungguh tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yesung.

Dan seperti biasa, ia selalu menjaga Yesung di kamar itu sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

Biasanya ia akan terbangun saat _umma_-nya atau nenek Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Tapi kali ini sesuatu yang lain berhasil mengusik mimpi indahnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu di sampingnya bergerak kecil, membuat ia mau tak mau harus membuka matanya.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya bersandar pada sisi _bed _tempat Yesung berbaring. Ia menguap seraya mengucek kedua matanya yang terasa buram.

"Siwon?"

Mata Siwon langsung terbuka lebar begitu mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya. Dan semakin melebar lagi ketika menemukan Yesung tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Yesung, benarkah kau sudah bangun? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Siwon seraya menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Aku dimana?" Yesung bertanya dengan suara pelan seraya mengamati sekelilingnya.

Siwon tersenyum lebar begitu yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit! Tunggu sebentar, ne? Aku akan memanggil dokter!" seru Siwon seraya berlari keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Yesung yang semakin menatapnya bingung.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung dan Siwon sama-sama menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan dengan alasan yang berbeda. Yesung mulai ingat kejadian sebelum ia jatuh dari jendela hari itu, ia takut Siwon masih marah padanya. Sedangkan Siwon tidak berani berbicara karena berpikir saat ini Yesung pasti sangat membencinya karena ia yang membuat sahabatnya itu jatuh.

Tapi kemudian Siwon ingat ucapan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa laki-laki sejati itu harus berani bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah jahat padamu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jatuh dan jadi seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah ingin menyakiti Yesungie. Sungguh," ucap Siwon membuat Yesung ikut mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Yesung bertanya sambil memandang Siwon cemas.

Siwon menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Yesungie. Saat itu aku hanya sedang bingung dan sedih. Maaf karena sudah menyalahkanmu,"

Yesung mulai tersenyum, "Jadi kita berteman lagi?"

"Apa Yesungie masih mau berteman denganku?"

Yesung mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja! Jadi aku boleh memanggil Siwonnie lagi?"

Siwon tersenyum lebar, "Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu. Tapi aku akan lebih senang kalau kau memanggilku _'chagi'_, seperti Kibum _hyung _memanggil Kyuhyun _hyung_,"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya, "Itu kan panggilan untuk orang yang berpacaran,"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berpacaran!" seru Siwon antusias.

"Uh?"

Siwon beralih duduk di atas tempat tidur Yesung lantas memeluk _namja _mungil itu dengan erat, "Pokoknya mulai hari ini Yesungie adalah pacar Siwonnie," ujarnya telak seraya mengecupi wajah Yesung yang semakin merona. Ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir, _toh _tadi dokter mengatakan sekarang keadaan Yesung sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Siwonnie janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi, kan?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Yesungie lagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin menikah dengan Yesungie, tapi _umma _bilang aku baru boleh menikah denganmu kalau kita sudah selesai kuliah. Bukankah itu masih sangat lama? Kita bahkan belum lulus sekolah dasar," ia berujar dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Cup~

Yesung mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali menundukkan wajahnya, "A-aku akan menunggu sampai Siwonnie siap menikah denganku,"

Siwon yang tadinya sedikit terkejut langsung tersenyum cerah, "Pokoknya kita harus selalu bersama sampai kita tua nanti,"

Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Eum, Yesungie, karena sekarang kita sudah berpacaran bolehkah aku melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Siwon seraya menggaruk belakang lehernya.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Aku ingin mencium Yesungie, tapi tidak hanya sebentar seperti biasanya. Kemarin Kyuhyun _hyung _dan Kibum _hyung _sudah mengajariku. Katanya semua orang yang berpacaran harus melakukan yang seperti itu," ujarnya seraya tersenyum malu.

Yesung tampak berpikir sebentar, "Apa benar kita harus melakukannya?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Siwonnie boleh melakukannya selama apapun yang Siwonnie mau, karena sekarang Yesungie pacar Siwonnie~~" ujar Yesung membuat senyuman Siwon semakin melebar. Ia lantas menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yesung sebelum kemudian melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun dan Kibum ajarkan padanya.

.

.

* * *

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

.

.

Oke mungkin ini FF paling absurd yang pernah aku buat orz  
Lagi ngga pengen bikin yang terlalu sedih, tapi ngga bisa bikin yang _fluff _juga, jadinya ya kek gini -_-

Cherie, _mian _ya kalau amat sangat mengecewakan xD  
Selamat bertambah tua \^0^/  
Ngga usah dengerin orang-orang yang ngatain pedo (?) oke? /wink/

Ps : Sekalian pemberitahuan (?) buat _readers_, setelah ini mungkin aku bakal hiatus dari FFn  
Sekitar satu atau dua bulan mungkin, tapi ngga bisa janji juga  
Soalnya biasanya aku kalo udah hiatus jadi keterusan XD #pengalaman

Makasih buat semua yang mau baca dan review FF ku yang ngga jelas ini ^^ /love sign/


End file.
